Sometimes, to make two computers work together over a network, a user must make configuration changes on both computers. For example, suppose that a first computer must be configured to print documents from a local printer attached to a second computer. To implement this configuration, the user physically goes to the input/output (I/O) devices of the first computer to make certain configuration changes to the operating system configuration of the first computer, i.e., the user operates the keyboard, mouse and display of the first computer to effectuate the configuration changes. Similarly, the user further physically goes to the (I/O) devices of the second computer to make cooperative configuration changes to the operating system configuration of the second computer. Once the configuration changes are in effect on both computers, the user is then able to print a document from the first computer on the local printer attached to the second computer.
Some sophisticated software programs enable a user to implement configuration changes remotely over a network. For example, to implement the above-described configuration changes regarding remote printer access, the user is able to locally make certain configuration changes directly to the operating system configuration of the first computer by using the I/O devices of the first computer (i.e., the keyboard, mouse and display of the first computer). The user is further able to remotely make certain configuration changes to the operating system configuration of the second computer using a heavy-weight style software tool such as Remote Desktop, i.e., a second user interface application. Here, the user remotely accesses the second computer over the network and then makes certain configuration changes to the operating system configuration of the second computer using the I/O devices of the first computer.
Another example of an approach to remotely configure an electronic device over a network can be found in certain conventional home office network routers. In some instances, such devices include a custom built-in web server, which is capable of serving web pages that provide an interface for a remote user to access through a web browser and adjust device and network configuration parameters.